Dreaming in Harsh Reality
by Azilda
Summary: Momomiya Ichigo and Shirogane Ryou both have something in common. They both follow their dreams while their realities are very harsh. RxI


**Me: **I really have to start buckling down. I have to start writing more interesting things now because soon I might be signed with an actual manga company! I really can't believe it my dream might not be so far out of reach.

Anyway, this is a new story I've decided to start writing. I have a feeling this'll be my longest story. Not in chapters, but in words at least.

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters. Tokyo Pop, Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do.**

I do own this story though, and I would like it if you do not steal any of my ideas, because I might actually use this in published writing one day. I will not use the same characters. Thank you, please enjoy this chapter.

Last words by Olavo Bilac:_ "Give me coffee, I'm going to write."_

* * *

_Wisdom: "With out fool there would be no wisdom."_

_Chaos: "Where great dreams begin."_

_Dream: "No sleep, no dreams."_

_-_

**Chapter 1: Boarding School Days**

_-_

A simple dream. Every simple dream has some deep meaning. This dream began as many usually do. You going to sleep closing your eyes, and then waking up in a whole new place. Oblivious that you're dreaming.

But, my dream started with a simple wish.

-

-

My day started out like any other. Me waking up from my usual nightmare. It began with me sitting at a piano playing a lovely piece then out of no where the song turns chaotic. The keys begin to fall apart and the piano seems to burst into flames in front of me.

Finally after the torture of watching the piano burn. I wake up.

That dream is an enigma to me. No matter how many times I dream it, I can never figure it out...

I guess I realized my dream when I was about five. My family wasn't exactly poor, but it wasn't exactly rich either. So, when my parents came home with a beautiful expensive looking grand piano, my little mind was in shock.

"Wow! Mommy Daddy! It's beautiful." I said admiring it from afar.

"We got it just for you, Ichigo." My mother smiled a wide smile.

"Wha?" I was confused, for me? Why?

"Well, we wanted to teach you piano." My father said.

You see my parents loved music. Classical music.

My dad played piano when he was young, and used to play in different places around Tokyo. (That's how he met my mother.) One day he was playing in a cafe in down town Tokyo, and my mom was there. (My mom just loved piano back then. Although she wasn't really good at playing.) They said they fell in love the moment they saw each other.

My dream began with a grand piano.

-

((Ryou's Pov))

-

When I dreamed, which wasn't often. I'd dream of being on stage, my parents still alive watching me play guitar. Suddenly my dream turned sour, and showed me my reality. A ring of fire engulfed my parents, the crowd faded away leaving me alone in an empty dark room. Finally when I woke up, I realized my life was really a nightmare.

My parents died in a fire when I was 10. And all I had left was my uncle...

When my parents were alive, I realized my dream. I was about 7 or 8, and my dad and his brother Keiichiro, (I called him Keiichi) were messing around on their guitars.

My dad was a former band leader, and his band was pretty famous until they decided to go their seperate ways. My mother was a singer for the band. They always flirted. (My mother said he was too stubborn to ask her out. And she laughed.) And finally started going out. It was around the time the band broke up.

Well, my dad still played his guitar. And he offered it to me.

"I don't know how to play!" I pouted as I had the glistening blue electric guitar in my hand.

"Come on! I'll teach you Ryou." He said with a gentle smile.

"Really?" I said I was really excited. "Then maybe I could be just like daddy!"

And with that he handed me a pick, and I began to strum the chords.

My dream started with a dark blue electric guitar.

-

((Ichigo's Pov))

-

I guess my dream started progressing more when I was about 10. My mother had become ill, and could no longer leave the house. So I played the piano for her.

"I bet Ichigo has such a lovely singing voice." She smiled at me, trying to be strong.

"I don't know Momma." I said doubting it.

"Come on, sing for me? Your piano playing is lovely, I bet your voice is lovely too."

"Okay I'll try." And so I sang the first song I wrote. (I wrote songs, but I was too shy to sing them.)

_I close my eyes and my dreams fill my head,_

_Those dreams make me look forward to bed._

_We're all happy in our dreams..._

_Then we wake up and face reality._

_If we all just tried a little harder..._

_Worked for our dreams,_

_it wouldn't be so bad facing reality._

It was a short song, and it seemed a whole lot more mature than what a 10 year old would write. But I wrote it and put my heart into singing. I also created a melody on the piano for it.

As my mother watched me with careful eyes, a warm smile, and a big heart. I knew that if I could do anything to cure her illness I would.

"Hey Ichigo." She said sweetly.

"Yes Mommy?" I questioned her.

"Don't ever say you're not good at anything before you try!" She beamed, "I just knew you'd have a lovely voice!"

I blushed and looked down out of shyness.

"I bet my daughter could be a big star!" My mom said pumping her fist in the air with stars in her eyes.

I sweat dropped, although she was ill she still had that spunk to her. It made me hope that she'd get better.

But, only a few months later after inspiring me to sing (which didn't last all that long, after her death until I met _him.) _and write many different songs. My mom passed away.

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

Around age 12 my uncle Keiichiro, or Keiichi became my manager for my career. I was to become an idol. Yes at age 12! But that's when I started to doubt my dream.

"The kid's got talent!" The president of the company I auditioned for said.

It was the first company I tried for, it was the number one on my list. Because my father was signed with that company long long ago. (And it was still very very famous.)

"He reminds me of his father, a genius with music." The guy told Keiichi.

"He's a lot like my brother." Keiichi said to the guy.

"Now, about a manager." The president said.

"I'll do it, I think it'll be better if I guide him. Plus I need to make sure his schedule doesn't affect his schooling." Keiichiro said putting on a mature face. "My brother and my sister in law wanted him to finish school, and by god he will."

"Okay. I'll need you to sign some papers, since you are his legal guardian and his manager." The president said with an understanding look.

As I watched them, I was happy and sad at the same time. Yes I would be becoming an idol, just like my father. But is that what I really had talent for? What if the guy just thought I'd be cute for girls or something. I may be a genius, (yes I legally am a genius. I took a test.) But what if I crash and burn?

Those thoughts haunted me throughout the day until Keiichiro spoke to me in the car.

"I'm so proud of you. You really have the talent and wit to succeed in this business." He grinned, "Your father would be proud!"

With that, all doubts faded away.

-

-

I guess when I was about 15 when my life began to turn to chaos, I had too many shows, too many fans, and I was tired as hell. That's when Keiichiro enrolled me in a private boarding school in Tokyo.

There was only about 5 students at the time. (Including me.) A brown haired girl with very short hair. She was very snobby. A black haired boy with too long of hair if you ask me. He was annoying as hell. A green haired demon child boy, you should be able to figure him out through that description. And a red haired reserved girl. (Or so I thought.)

The red haired girl did not bother with the others as much as the others bothered with her. And often disappeared during lunch or free period.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

-

Well, around age 13 my dad sold my grand piano to a private boarding school, so I could attend. I was very upset. But he said he wouldn't be home much since he had to work all the time to keep the house.

I guess you could say it was never the same when my mom died.

My father who was once young looking, wishful thinking, hopeful, always looking forward to his next day; had become quiet, older looking, and very negative. Although he showed he still loved me very much.

"Ichigo, you mean the whole world to me. But I need to work, and you need a good education." He said sitting down on the couch patting the seat next to him.

I sat and looked at him worried eyes. He wasn't as young looking as he was before. He looked tired. "I understand daddy." I said quietly.

"The teacher told me she would take care of you, since there are only 4 other students besides you." He smiled. "Oh, and she also said you are free to use the piano."

I was relieved at that. I still had all the sheet music _I _wrote and all the songs _I _had written. (Although I didn't sing much anymore.)

"Ichigo, I hope you follow your dreams." He winked, "I know you'll make a great musician." The he looked at me seriously, "Never be afraid to try new things in music. You'll do well no matter what."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes that seemed to say '_Do you really think so?' _His eyes replied I know so.

"I love you Ichigo." My dad finally said after our silence.

"Yeah, I love you too daddy."

-

-

So there I was 13 years old, on my own. My mother died, my father had to work. That next week, I packed my room and I was off.

Really that boarding school wasn't so bad after all. The teacher was still very young only about 20. She had this cool character, with a sweet attitude underneath. (Which really showed up alot. Even though you could tell she was trying not to show it.) Her name was Fujiuara Zakuro.

She had taken a liking to me when we first met I guess.

"Hello Momomiya-san." She smiled gently at me when I entered the building.

"Hello, Fujiuara- Sempai." I said shyly. My teacher could have been a model if she wanted to be.

"What?" She asked as I gazed at her.

"You could be a model!" I exclaimed, then covering my mouth.

"Is that so?" She smiled again (you could tell she was trying hard to act nice,) "I was a model for a couple years."

"Oh wow!" I grinned.

"Come on now, I'll show you your room."

I followed obediently. The school wasn't overly huge, but it was good size. I had a feeling I'd get lost. As I passed several different rooms I noticed some other kids.

A brown short haired girl who's name was Mitsuki Haruhi. A black haired boy, I think his name was Neko Daichi, and a green haired boy named Hikiri Kish.

I had a feeling I wouldn't get along well with them. But you know some feelings can be totally different than what you think.

-

Weeks passed and I finally settled in, and my Sempai showed me where my piano was.

"You can go play it at lunch and any other free time you have." She smiled at me.

"My piano!" I showed and ran over.

She chuckled and watched me.

"Want to hear a song?" I asked eager to play once again.

"Just one." She said coolly.

"Okay, let me see. Hmm." I thought for a moment.

I began to play, a sweet sad melody that seemed to start jumping and becoming more happy in the middle, finally when it slowed down it became melancholy and haunting.

She watched awed as my hands ran smoothly over the keys. Playing my complex short melody.

"You're amazing!" She said as I finished.

"Thank you!" I blushed (yes it's a habit to blush when I'm complimented.)

"I'm glad we didn't take this piano away from you. You have such a wonderful gift."

-

As everyone would say, 'Oh you have a wonderful gift.' I always wondered now, if they felt sorry for me. My mother had died, but she had sincerely thought I had a gift.

During the next couple years I became quiet. I would only talk to a few people, like Sempai and my dad and obviously my classmates since I saw them everyday.

And then the year I turned 15 an idol comes to our school to live with us for awhile. It annoyed me. He could live out his dreams, while my dream was stuck at a quiet cafe in the middle of Tokyo.

-

Oh? You didn't know I had a job? I guess it's my fault. I was walking around Tokyo, looking at different stores, and noticed a help wanted sign on the door of a cafe.

Since I had no money of my own to spend, and I haven't gotten new clothes and god only knows how long, I decided to check it out.

Luckily, they wanted someone who could play piano (coincidence huh?). And then there I was sitting in a pink cafe before it's owner, with a determined look on my face.

"You're a little young." They eyed me.

"I can play." I said with a strong will.

"Give her a chance!" A green haired girl spoke up, "I'm sure she's not lying."

The man looked at the green haired girl with an almost shocked look, "Since you finally spoke up for someone; I'm guessing you believe in this girl." He muttered.

"Yes papa." She smiled.

"Okay then, play me a tune."

I stared shocked, "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, hurry before I change my mind." He nodded towards a piano in the corner of the cafe.

"Yes sir!" I said practically running to it.

I sat down eager to play. And then my fingers hit the keys I closed my eyes and I played. The melody was jumpy, energetic and full of happiness. One I would probably use a lot, to entertain people, since there are some tricky parts.

The man listened carefully, watching my every move.

It was so natural for me to play this song, since it was one I had just written and it was still fresh in my mind. I finished and he clapped.

"Not bad kid! When can you start?"

I learned later that the girl's name (the one who helped me) was named Midorikawa Lettuce. She was really shy and never spoke up. But I became good friends with her after awhile.

And that's how I got my first job.

-

Anyway like I said, and idol waltzes in my school and my home, (remember it's a boarding school.) Of course I listened to his music. He was at the top of the charts and everyone had his CD.

The brown haired girl; Haruhi, blasted it so loudly I couldn't help but listen.

Hey it wasn't my fault he has such a good voice that made me want to hear more, and spend my precious 15 dollars on his CD. It was his fault.

So when he walked in, I pulled my quiet act.

Everyone looked at him with awed eyes.

Haruhi had that evil glint. I sighed and looked away 'Oh great she's got another victim.'

-

You see, Haruhi wasn't exactly the most inoccent girl in the world. She was different alright.

She was spoiled most of her life. (Or so she told me.) So she was used to getting everything. (Yes, everything.) Even guys, (but that wasn't through money.) And when she was done, she discarded it. (Uh huh, guys too.)

Haruhi really opened up to me. So I opened up to her. And once again I saw that look, the 'I pity you look.' And I began to shy away from her.

-

So as I was saying she had that look in her eyes. 'You're mine.' look.

Sempai introduced him (As if we didn't know who he was. Psh.) And I rolled my eyes. Zakuro gave me the 'be nice look' and I almost stuck out my tongue. Yes at 15 years old. I choose now be to acting like a child.

"This is Shirogane Ryou." She said flatly, keeping her cool composure.

"Yo." He said and lifted his hand.

Haruhi was staring but for some reason, I could have sworn I saw the boy smirking at me.

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

Okay, so the quiet girl had an attitude. I saw that look on her face when she noticed me. I saw her roll her eyes as if she thought her teacher was introducing me; for no reason.

"I'm such a great fan of yours!" The snobby girl named Haruhi told me.

"Uh huh." Great Keiichi put me in a school with an annoying fan girl, gee thanks.

The green haired boy, who's name I learned was Kish was glaring at me. He probably had a crush on this Haruhi chick.

And I guess the black haired boy ran off with the girl with the attitude.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

-

Daichi followed me into the piano room with a big grin on his face. (I have to admit he could make me burst out laughing just by smiling.)

"What'll it be today?" I asked sitting on the seat before the piano.

"Hmm.." He tapping his chin as if he was in deep thought.

I raised an eyebrow in question, "Come on now the piano doesn't like to be kept waiting!" I laughed.

"Okay okay. Uh. Neko Neko play-land." He laughed.

"Hey hey, you always laugh at that name! I came up with it when I was 8 give me a break." I smiled.

Daichi was the person I was closest to in the school. He never gave me that pitying look and always knew how to make me laugh.

So, as I began to play I closed my eyes again, and let my fingers search for the right keys on their own.

You know how an amusement park theme sounds, right? All playful and cheerful. Sometimes kind of funny. Well, it was one of the first songs I wrote and it was like that. Daichi seemed to love it.

"Haha, that's great!" He smiled flashing his white teeth.

I blushed 'Stupid habit!' I thought.

-

Daichi was a boy who was gifted with art, he loved to draw. But he also had a gift for comedy as well. He wanted to live both dreams, and write comic books for a living.

He started to, but one day his house burned down, taking his work with it. Forcing his parents to work more and forcing him to be sent to this school.

-

I guess we really started to get to know each other after he heard me play, and he was the only person to hear me sing besides my mother and father. Who you ask? Well you'll never believe this, but it was the stupid idol. Shirogane Ryou. Odd right? I think so too. (Plus he was only living here for like a month at the time.)

I think my night started normal, me writing song lyrics and playing the piano in my mind alone in my room. (Yes, I'm so used to the piano I can play in my mind. he he) But I got the sudden urge to go play.

It was 12 midnight (yes I know, a risk to wake people up.) But, the only way I'd wake someone up was walking down this hall. Since my piano was pretty far away from the rooms. (That was on purpose, my dad told Zakuro Sempai that I liked to play at night when I couldn't sleep.)

Anyway, I tip toed through the corridor. Passing each room with extreme silence. I noticed Ryou's door was opened, but just a crack. I peeked through. (No, I'm not a pervert and I wasn't expecting to see him shirtless.) I thought a normal human being unlike myself, would be asleep at this hour. But there he was in his shining _hot _yes I called him hot, (but it's true!) Glory.

I quickly looked away and walked quickly down the hall, hoping that he didn't notice me at all.

You see, I also liked to play piano at night; when no one was awake, so I could sing. I hadn't sung for anyone but my mother and father. And it seemed like if I started singing for other people I would lose my precious memory of my mom and dad smiling together.

I quickly walked down the last hall, and opened the door to my piano's room. Walked in and closed it behind me. I switched on the dim light, and uncovered my piano. There it was, looking almost new. (We really took care of it.) I sat down on the bench and begun my song.

It was dedicated to my mother. I wrote it right after she had passed away...

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

I could have sworn I heard someone creeping down the hall. And I was sure someone was watching me. Stupid imagination. I checked the hall anyway, just to make sure. I looked down both ends slowly, and I could make out someone moving quickly down to the right.

I put on a shirt (shirtless?! You say. Hey who cares,) and walked down the hall slowly. After a moment I made it out to be Momomiya Ichigo. She wasn't so quiet after all, she just seemed to not like me.

I still followed her, silently. I noticed the direction she was going was to a music room. I wondered why someone would go there at... never mind, I played my guitar in the middle of the night sometimes.

I looked at her threw the music room's window (it wasn't all that obvious, I know what you're think I'd stick out and she'd notice me!) she sat down at a grand piano and took a deep breath.

Really I never expected to hear such, a lovely haunting, just beautiful; sound come from her.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

-

I sat down at the piano, I hadn't played this song since my mom died. I couldn't close my eyes, I needed to focus as I sing. I began moving my fingers across the piano, creating a sad melody. Then I began to sing...

_She watched me, _

_With a warm smile on her face._

_It's that saddening image,_

_I just can't erase._

_-_

_Everyday,_

_I watched her fade._

_Her smile became weak,_

_and her existence was coming to an end._

_-_

_But she still smiled,_

_encouraged my dream._

_It made me forget,_

_the harsh reality._

_-_

_Now hear me sing,_

_Now hear me play._

_It was the same ,_

_everyday._

_-_

_It was the worst,_

_to see such a horrible curse,_

_placed on her._

_So I played for her,_

_and so I sang for her._

_-_

_And she still smiled,_

_encouraged my dream._

_It made me forget,_

_the harsh reality._

_Oh such a harsh reality._

_-_

((Ryou's POV))

-

I stared through the window, but then I slipped and hit the window on accident. She looked up, and she seemed shock. It was obvious she was crying. And she glared at me.

She stood up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here!" She spat.

"I could ask the same." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Mr. idol must know everything! I have a right to be here, it's _my _piano!" She growled.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, whipping one of her tears away.

"It's none of your business!" She jerked away from me, her eyes widened.

She had me there, it was none of my business.

"Baka!" She muttered under her breath. "Baka baka baka! I should have made sure no one was following me! But seriously no one is awake at this hour! Goddd arggh!!" She argued with herself.

I was amused watching her. "Yo, Baka Strawberry." I said interrupting her little argument with herself.

"What? And what did you just call me!" She practically shouted.

I covered her mouth. "Shh, you're going to wake the others!"

"So what! I have a stupid annoying idol stalking me!" She said shoving me away. "Why don't you go back to your room? Leave me alone."

Now, I could tell she was angry. But her voice sounded sad. "That song, who was it for?" I asked. "You just have to answer and I'll leave."

"My mom." She said quietly. "She died when I was ten."

'What?' I thought. "Oh I'm.."

"I don't need it hear it! Go!" She said.

I left.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

-

I haven't told anyone about my mom passing away. No one here except Sempai knew. (Haruhi knew, but I don't think she remembered.) And now some annoying idiot knows. I could see the shock in his eyes, but when he said sorry, I didn't see the 'I pity you look.' it was a sincere sorry.

Him of all people! An idol. A person who had it all (Well for all I knew at the time.) was the only person that meant what they said.

I watched him walk away quietly, with a blank look on his face. Really the guy never showed any emotion. Maybe he was afraid to? What did I care? He's a selfish idol! Or not. I don't know. It's not fair that I don't like him, just because he's an idol. You can call it jealousy if you want. I seriously am jealous. He's living my dream, as an idol.

I decided not to play the piano much longer, since my thoughts were all over the place. (I find it hard to concentrate like that.) Plus it was nearing 3 in the morning. Yeah I was thinking for a lonnnnggg time.

The next morning I knew something was going to change greatly in my life. (I got that feeling the day my mother was ill. The feeling of great change, not death.) I guess I was right.

Today was a normal day to anyone else. Not to me. I woke up and did my usual routine of stretching. (Like a cat, ha ha.) I took a shower, put on clean clothes, and walked to the dining room. There I sat in between Haruhi and Daichi, and in front of Shirogane. While Kish sat in front of Haruhi.

For some reason Shirogane was staring at me. With his deep blue eyes, it was his usual blank look.

"What?" I asked.

"You should sing more." He stated.

The others exchanged looks like 'huh?' I glared at him. "Hmm? What are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute, and then said. "Don't act dumb."

I glared harder at him. And kept quiet. I refused to look at him after that. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw that smirk.

After that little conversation, the others asked me questions.

"You sing?" Haruhi said eyeing me. "And why would he know. Hmm Ichigo?" It was like she was accusing me of something, and he wasn't even her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"He's lying to you." I lied.

"Will you sing for me?" Daichi asked me.

For one pained moment I thought of my mother. "No." I said, "I'm a horrible singer." Once again I lied.

Kish eyed me and smirked, "Ah, I have a feeling you two did more than sing." I growled and rubbed my temples. Then I glared in Ryou's direction.

I think he shivered. Good the ice cold mega death glare was working. Not only had he turned me into a liar, he almost exposed my singing! I never wanted to sing for anyone else...

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

I wonder what her problem is. It's not like her singing voice is horrible. It's the exact opposite. Her voice was that of an angel, a divine voice. The piano playing was out of this world too. It made me wonder what she could create on the guitar.

That's why when I heard her sing, I took an interest in getting to know her. (And teaching her guitar.)

But her death glares were horrible, they scared me. (Ha ha I know I'm a guy I shouldn't be scared but, you'd have to be there to understand.)

After class I caught up with her. She was walking to her piano. "Yo." I said.

"What?" She said sending me another death glare.

"Why don't you sing?" I asked.

"That again?" She growled.

"Tell me." I pressed.

"You want to know why? You want to know? My mother was the only person in my life to hear me sing, and when she died..." She trailed off. "I thought that if I sang I'd lose my precious memory of her. And why am I telling you this? God." She twitched as I watched her carefully.

"When I was little, my parents died in a fire. But I kept trying to live my dream, so they could look down at me and be proud." I said slowly, "Do you think your mother wanted you to stop singing? I'm sure she told you to live your dreams to your fullest."

With that I began to walk away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"I barely know you, and you're the only person I opened up to like this. So, thank you." She said walking into the piano room. "I was wrong you know. You're not so bad." She smirked. And then she slammed the piano's room door in his face. "One thing though." She added, "Don't bug me when I'm about to play."

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

Since when did I go telling people about my parents. The public had no idea that they were gone. And I just told some random girl? Oh great! And on top of that she probably told me something that she really didn't want to talk about either.

I grabbed my hair as if I was trying to rip it out. And what's her problem? She lets everyone else listen. Why not me? Does she think I'd judge her because I'm an idol? Why would I do that? It's not my place.

As I began to walk back down the hall, I heard her start to play. It sounded like she was humming. Her music and voice were angelic.

As she played I leaned against the wall next to the door. And when she came out I tried to see if she'd at least try to learn guitar.

"Come on! It wouldn't be that hard." I said, "The notes aren't much different from a piano. It's just a different way to convey them." I explained.

She crossed her arms and looked at me as if I was crazy. "And?" She raised an eyebrow, "Why not teach Haruhi? She seems to get along with you pretty well."

I shuttered at the thought. "Oh come on, she practically threw herself at me." I rolled my eyes.

"But why teach me guitar." She asked.

I really didn't know why, but I had a feeling she could learn anything. "I think you have great potential." I said.

She sighed, "Look, I'll think about it okay?" Then she rolled her eyes and walked away, "Oh great, you made me late for my job." Then she ran.

During most of that conversation I made sure my expression was kept guarded and my feelings kept guarded as well. There was no need to let her know what I was feeling. My voice was always calm, not wavering. Until the last line, then my voice was hushed.

It reminded me of something my mother once said to me.

She had always loved to hear my guitar playing and one day said.

"Ryou, I bet you have the voice of an angel." She smiled. "Come on sing! I think you have great potential."

So that one sentence really threw me off as I said it.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

-

He was god at keeping his voice level and calm. He was good at keeping that same blank stare no matter what. And when he talked he looked you straight in the eye, with such a piercing gaze. But the moment he said I had great potential, his expression changed, his voice hushed a little bit, and his piercing eyes seemed to go sad. But that change was only for a quick second. Then he put on his mask and his expression changed back to his blank stare.

Yes, I observed that in less than 3 minutes. How do you think I learned piano so quickly? I was a good observer.

His offer to teach me guitar was very tempting. Since, really I wanted to learn how to play for a long time now. (Plus there was this guitar I was saving up for.) But, why _him? _Why did he want to teach _me? _He's only known me for a month and he managed to get me to start singing again. He managed to get me to talk about my mother. And now he was managing to mess with my mind. I have to say, this guy was something alright.

As I walked to work, I usually walked passed the same shops over and over. A book store, which I stopped in once a week. A fortune teller's shop, I never really had the time or money to get a reading. A small clothes store, where I bought most of my cute outfits. And my favorite, the music store, I stopped there almost every day after work.

The music store was where I dreamed to spend most of my money. The owner of it knew my name, and what I wanted to see. I'd always look through the guitar section (since that is my second choice besides piano.) I always needed more blank sheet music (which was semi cheap so I bought like 10 books of sheet music a week.) Cleaning supplies for piano. Picks for guitars. Strings for guitars. (My choice for a guitar is electric; although I do like one acoustic. I was amazed to see strings, since all the shops I went to were very under stocked.)

Every day I eyed a guitar. Or it eyed me. Either way I was going to make that guitar mine one day. It was black with a silver crescent moon and small speckle like stars (not to many just a few) and streaks that looked like gusts of wind painted on the body. It had a white pick-guard. On the headstock there was two small silver wings painted on it. The whammy bar was silver. And the neck was a grey-ish silver-ish mix. The amp I wanted for it was silver.

Then there was a black acoustic guitar with the word 'Dream' painted across the bottom. It seemed plain but it wasn't to me.

They just called out to me for some reason. They had to be mine. The day I asked the price (it wasn't cheap I'll have you know.) I started saving, and asked the owner to put them aside for me. (They were really nice and told me I had a year to make the money to get them, or they would have to be put back on display for customers.)

So when Shirogane asked if I wanted to learn, I was wondering if he was stalking me to work. (Yes I have a weird imagination.)

I got to work on time. Yes I did lie about him making me late. But I needed to think things through. Since I was about to make a decision that started to shape my career.

-

_(Weeks later after gathering the nerve to attempt this...)_

I walked in the cafe, and walked over to my boss. He looked up from what ever he was reading, and raised an eyebrow at me. (Usually I just walk over to the piano.)

"Oye! What's up?" He smiled at me. He really was such a friendly guy. (Once you got to know him more.)

"I'd like to try something different with my playing today." I say calmly, I think a little too calmly.

"Like?" He asked me.

"Well, I'd like to sing while I play." Yes I took the plunge, I decided what Shirogane said was true. My mother wouldn't want me to hide my voice. She wanted me to share it.

"I don't see the problem in that. The people really enjoy your piano playing." He grinned at me, "Plus I'd like to hear how Ms. Momomiya sings."

There it was again, another person wanting to hear my singing. "Okay then." I said, "You'll hear me sing."

"Good." He smiled.

"Oh yeah. I write the songs I sing by the way." I smirked.

"Is there nothing you can't do when it comes to music?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I grinned at him.

Then Lettuce walked in and gave me a friendly smile. Really these people were almost like family to me. "Hey Ichigo!" She smiled at me. (Yes, she's a good friend so she can call me by my name.)

"Hi Lettuce, I'm going to sing today." I smiled.

"Really?! Who made you change your mind?" She asked me with a confused looked.

Yes, Lettuce asked me to sing before. But As always I just said no and left it at that.

"A friend." I stated. Really I didn't know what to call him. Since I wasn't allowed to tell anyone that Shirogane was at the school I was attending.

"A boy?" She raised an eyebrow smirking at me. Wow that was new.

"No." I blushed.

"Liar." She smiled, "But you don't have to tell me." And with that she said, "I can't wait to hear you sing."

-

So there I was, sitting at a piano my heart was racing. People were looking at me expectantly as my fingers began moving and my mouth opened. And then there came sound and there eyes widened with shock.

_My heart is racing,_

_my hands hover above the keys._

_Everyone's eyes,_

_they're on me!_

_-_

_My heart is pounding,_

_it's like I'm dancing on clouds._

_My voice fills the room,_

_they stare in awe._

_-_

_I'm living my dream,_

_I hope you're proud._

_My voice couldn't be heard,_

_but now I sing loud._

_-_

_I'm beginning to fly,_

_I hope you're glad._

_My reality,_

_it's not so bad._

_-_

_Now as I slow,_

_my fingers lift from the keys._

_I hope one day,_

_You'll hear me play..._

_-_

I lifted my head from the keys on the piano and looked around the room. Everyone's eye were on me with awe struck faces. Then I stood up and they began to clap. I looked at Lettuce and her dad and they both smiled at me. And I smiled back.

It was the start to my dreams. One day I'd become an idol. And I had Shirogane to thank for letting my voice be heard. (Even though I could've sang before.)

Before I was about to leave, my boss stopped me and gave me a bucket of money. I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Momomiya, you got a crazy amount of tips today."

It was true, usually I only got a couple of dollars. "Wow." I smiled.

Then he handed me a slip, "Today's payday." I totally forgot.

"Thank you!" I grinned, and then I grabbed my bucket of cash counted it and dumbed it into my over the shoulder back pack (you know the ones you wear across your shoulder they go to your hip and they have a flap thing.) And ran out the door to the music store.

You know singing wasn't so bad. Since I made enough money for both my guitars, cleaning supplies, strings, an amp and two different picks (one was black with a moon on it, and the other was silver with wings.) Which was very hard to carry all the way to the boarding school alone, but some how I managed to get there in one piece. (considering the people I passed...)

-

Then when I got down the hall and walked passed Ryou's door, he opened it to see what was going on. (I was making a lot of noise.) Then, I looked him straight in the eyes and said.

"Okay one thing, let's get this straight before I allow you to teach me anything." I almost hissed "For one, I know you wear a mask, and I can catch you when your guard is down, so don't play with me." He stared at me with the blank stare, "Two, I'm not doing this to make friends with you. You're my teacher, and I'm your student nothing more." Then I finished it, "Finally, thank you for telling me to sing, I got a lot of tips." I smiled. (Hey, who ever said I was nice?)

He looked at me as if I was insane, and then opened his mouth. "Okay then, got it, but one thing." He said calmly.

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get to close to me, and if you're sane you won't fall in love with me." He said dryly.

"Oh? Little Shirogane kins afraid he'll get attached?" He looked at me coldly and scoffed.

"I told you that for your own good. Once I turn 16 I'll be an idol again. And you'll be a lowly commoner." He smirked at me.

"You spoiled brat." I spat. "You wait and see I'll become an idol one day."

"Cocky little Strawberry." He stated, "Now get your acoustic guitar in here."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes now." He told me pointing to a spot in his room. "Come on lets go, chop chop." He said clapping his hands.

"Hai, Sempai." I answered rolling my eyes.

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

I never expected her to learn this quickly. A week into learning and she already mastered all the basics, and intermediate work. She was already at an expert level.

It amazed me how much she relaxed when playing. It was so natural to her, it was like a instinct to her I bet. Her hands always strummed the chords with ease. She always seemed to get it right on the first try.

I noticed that sometimes, she must have been thinking of something dear to her. She seemed to get a look of joy and pain at the same time and it made me wonder just how much she's been through.

Then on the second week, she ended up not coming. She barely came out of her room. (Only for class and work or to play the piano.) And even then she looked very absent minded and zoned out. I was starting to get worried. (Hey don't get me wrong, who wouldn't be worried!)

-

One day I knocked on her room door and she told me to come in faintly.

"What's going on?" I asked her while standing in her door way.

She looked at me with a blank look and with a distant voice she says, "My father isn't well." And her tears began to waterfall. (I knew why, her mother died from an illness.)

"Is he going to get better?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"They don't know." She said and then curled up into a ball.

"Why didn't you know about this before? How could it be this quick?" I asked her.

"He didn't want me to worry. Apparently he's been sick for weeks." She said sadly. "He's all I have left. I don't want him to pass away." She cried.

"No! You have the people at the boarding school, you have sempai, and you have the people you work with." I told her calmly. "Come on, he wouldn't want you like this. I'm sure he wants you to work on your dreams." Then I added,

"Your father will get well. I know it."

She seemed to laugh a bit, "You heard me sing that song didn't you?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"You're such a baka." She laughed at me while wiping her tears away, "How do you always get me to talk when no one else does?"

Seriously I don't even know why myself. Since I barely know her and already I know her better than the people that live here.

I can tell you, when she's angry she pouts and glares. (Scary glares.) When she's sad, she goes in her room and cries so she will not burden anyone else. She doesn't want to bother people with her problems, so she keeps them all to herself. When she's happy she's not afraid to smile and joke around. She's a quick learner. Her favorite colors are black, pink, green, and blue. She loves strawberries. She's a strong person. And she holds on to her dreams to please the ones she loves.

How I know all this I don't even know. And she's the first person I have ever taken this much interest in. She's the only one that can see through my mask except for uncle Keiichi.

She was a mystery to me.

Now she was staring at me her eyes were red from crying. But that's the only way you could tell she was upset. She put on a strong face. Then she said to me, "Teach me some more guitar. It's what my father would want."

Those words cut through me like ice. That's what Keiichi has been telling me 'it's what your father would want.' She was strong enough to say that herself. "Okay." I said quietly.

Now for some reason when I was around her my heart just seemed to reach out for her. And that couldn't be a good thing.

-

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. She was an expert on the guitar and was now creating songs of her own. Sometimes we'd make one we could sing together for fun.

Our voices seemed to compliment each others.

And that's when that little witch Mitsuki Haruhi and the clown Neko Daichi invaded just three days before I was leaving..

-

((Ichigo's POV))

-

Darn it! Oh why did he have to invade my life. Now that I just realized how close we have become in a few short weeks. Made me think that it might be impossible to not fall in love with him. Baka! I shouldn't talk like that! He can't do this to me. I'll be strong. For my own good, and his.

I looked up from my guitar and noticed Haruhi walking passed my room glaring at me. I wonder what her problem is I didn't do-

And then I stopped myself from thinking that. I _did _do something. Oh no.

You see, I've been spending time with her next target. And she did not like that. (Even though Shirogane told me he found her annoying and bratty.)

She seemed to be watching me more closely for awhile, I just couldn't think of the reason! Now it makes perfect sense. I had to warn Shirogane before it was too late, and she bitched him out. (Or me.)

I walked down to his room, and opened the door. (He never seemed to really care.) But what I saw was just, gross.

Haruhi was pinning him down and kissing him. He was glaring at her and trying to push her off. I ran in and pulled her off. (Obviously I wasn't going to let her kiss him if he didn't want to.) And smacked.

"Learn some manners!" I shouted, "It's obvious he didn't want to kiss you. Moron."

She sent me such an evil eye I thought I was going to die on the spot.

"You learn some manners you dumb little commoner!" She spat trying to slap me, but Shirogane caught it.

"Look, You have no chance in hell with me. You have a better chance of going to hell and coming back." Shirogane spat. (Seriously, I've never seen him so mad.)

Haruhi looked at him shocked and ran away, straight into Kish.

-

I've never told you about Kish! Well, yeah that one part about how he likes Haruhi.

Kish is the son of the couple that owns a very well off company in Japan. He is going to be the successor, but he doesn't like the business life. He wants to major in showbiz.

He's got a knack for criticizing sarcastically, but still being spot on in what he's doing. (Even though he hates business he's got a good sense in it.)

His parents don't really pay attention to him, and sometimes you have to wonder if they hate him. (Harsh, but I've seen them before. They visit to make sure their heir is alive.)

-

Kish tried to comfort her, but she shoved him away. He walked away with a kicked dog look. (Hey, who wouldn't if someone you liked never payed attention to you?)

Me and Ryou looked at each other and just started laughing like crazy people.

"What- what are we laughing at?" I laughed.

"I have no idea." He smirked at me.

Then we looked at each other, you know like really looked at each other. His blue eyes seemed to see right through me as he continued to look at me with a look I've never seen him wear.

My heart thumped against my rib cage, I started to feel weak. His eyes seemed to be getting closer and closer. Then when they were only centimeters away, Daichi popped up between us.

"Momomiya!" He smiled.

Ryou looked shocked, and dazed and buried his face into his hands. I walked out of his room quickly, with Daichi following.

"Did I interupt?" Daichi asked innocently.

"No, not at all." I said quietly. 'Get ahold of yourself Ichigo! He's leaving in 3 days.' I mentally scolded myself. 'You promised you wouldn't develop feelings for him!'

"You like that guy huh?" Daichi asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, it's obvious." Daichi smirked.

"I don't." I stated unemotionally.

"Sure, sureee." Daichi laughed. "I don't know why you don't just tell him."

Of course Daichi could figure it out. He knew me well. "Lordy." I said. "He's going to be leaving in 3 days, he's a famous idol, he's rich, dude we'd never be able to stay together."

"You're always all logical! Lighten up!" Daichi told me. "When it's love, you don't need logic."

(Since when did he become on logical in the love department.) "Who said it was love? It's just an innocent crush that will disappear in a couple weeks."

Daichi laughed. "From what I just saw, it doesn't seem like some crush."

"What ever." I said waving my hand in dismissal.

He smirked and walked away, towards Shirogane's room. But I went in my room to practice guitar.

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

I heard a knock on my door minutes after Ichigo and Daichi left. "What?" I called.

"Yo, we have to have a talk." It was Daichi.

"About what?" I asked.

"Our little Strawberry." He said in a silly voice.

I opened the door and let him in. "Look, if you think I have feelings for her..."

"Now now, calm down." He waved his hands and gave me an odd look, "You see, if you don't move fast someone else will snatch her away."

And then I realized what this guy was getting at. He likes Momomiya. "Look, I'm not here to make friends, and I don't want any kind of attachment, so go ahead. Snatch her away." I said coldly and emotionless. But as I was saying it, my heart seemed to scream 'shut up you idiot.'

"Okay then." Daichi said, "Thanks." And he left.

As Daichi left, I stared at the blank white walls, and then to the picture of my parents. And sighed. I just can't get attached to anyone else. I'll end up losing them.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

-

The next morning I woke up with the urge to play my precious piano. (I've been working on a new song for the cafe.) So I got dressed quickly and ran to it. (I didn't have much time to play.) And when I near the door, I heard clumsy sounds coming from _my _piano.

I opened the door just a little bit to see who was at my piano. And what I saw was not pretty.

My piano's keys where all painted with red paint, on the black top of my piano there was a bright yellow color spelling out 'bitch' with an angry face.

I looked towards the clumsy sound, and it was Haruhi she was trying to pull up the black keys of my piano, with a posessed look on her face.

I slammed open the door and ran towards her tackling and slapping her. My mind was blank and it felt like I blacked out, even though I could see what was happening. I had lost control of my arms, or my body. And was attacking her. Yelling incoharent words.

I could feel tears streaming down my face, I could see blood coming out of her nose. I just couldn't control myself.

Then I was stopped by someone, they pick me up and carried me away bridal style, leaving Haruhi there, I think with Fujiwara Sempai. I heard a door close and I was sat down on a bed. It wasn't mine. It was Shirogane's.

"She destroyed it." I hiccuped, and looked in his stern blue eyes. "I don't know what came over me. I lost all control."

He sighed and sat down next to me and put an arm around me. "Strawberry, I know how much that piano meant to you. And trust me, it kind of pisses me off too. Because it's partly my fault."

I looked at him questioningly. "What's your fault? You didn't do anything."

"She was after me right? If I would've left you alone the piano wouldn't have suffered, you wouldn't have suffered." He drew me closer to him. "I'm sorry."

I was shaking and tears streamed down my face as I turned to him, and buried my face into his shirt. He was the only person I trusted at this point; besides my father, and my teacher.

"My parents spent years saving up for that. They spent so much, it was my dream to make them happy through that piano, it holds so many memories.." I babbled.

He took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Calm down. You can still play, you still hold the memories here." He said taking my hand and placing it on my heart. "You can keep your memories forever."

And that's when we kissed.

It took a moment, we stared at each other, and I seemed to forget everything. His face got closer and closer, very slowly, and then we kissed.

It was short, very short, because we both pulled back. "I'm sorry!" we said at the same time.

"I know this is crazy, but if we remain just friends it'd be easier on both our lives." Ryou said calmly.

"Yes, I agree!" I said quickly.

"Uh." He said.

"Uh yeah, I have to go to work now, bye!" I said running out.

-

For the next two days week seemed to avoid each other. And that was that, he was gone and leaving, and I would be here for another year.

-

((Ryou's POV))

-

I left, she was watching with a sad look on her face. I couldn't blame her. We just shouldn't have kissed. It complicated things.

It really did hurt to leave her. And I knew I wouldn't see her any time soon, or if I would even see her ever again. I was an idol, she was a girl working at a cafe, with extreme talent. I just wish she'll take everyone's word for it and try to become an idol.

Then I'd see her more I bet.

But until then I hope she keeps on dreaming, for her sake, and mine.

* * *

**Me: **9,816 words. So close to 10,000. Rawr. Anyway that was only one chapter. What'd you think? Anything I need to fix? I'll willing to take advice if you have any. 5+ reviews please.


End file.
